mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Singing Monsters Wiki:Big Blue Bubble Copyright Policy
Big Blue Bubble, the creator of the My Singing Monsters franchise, has strict rules regarding their approval of using their content. To ensure their reputation lives on, inappropriate content that includes their products, assets and logos will lead to serious consequences. In this wiki, Big Blue Bubble allows the use of their content, only if used with fair use and if the files serve actual purpose in the wiki. For more information about Big Blue Bubble's fandom policy, you can see their official version here. The following is an unofficial interpretation of it, as it relates to contribution to this wiki. In general, failure to follow these rules can get you blocked. Image files Images of the monsters themselves are permitted, regardless of resolution size, as well as other aspects such as icons, game aspects and game mechanic features. However, in general, images taken directly from the game's "assets" (data files) are not permitted. (These include the large image files which contain all of a monster's body parts, which the game assembles to make the complete monster.) Fan-made monster image sheets are permitted, if they are completely original or are significantly modified from the originals so as to constitute "derivative works". Copyright law is complex, and we don't want to have to get tangled with it. Broadly speaking, "fair use" clauses permit publication of works that use only a small part of someone else's work, if that use is for education or commentary, especially if that portion is significantly modified. As always, we include BBB's protected works at their sufferance; if they say that something needs to go, it goes, immediately. Sound files Sound files of your own monster arrangements are permitted. BBB is okay with people posting recordings made from the game as it's being played. Very short files of a single monster are permitted for purposes of demonstrating what a monster sounds like, as part of an article -- no more than the minimum necessary for that purpose. Again, sound files taken directly from the game's data files are not permitted. "Fair use" again: we can't post complete sound files for a monster, even if they are recorded from the game as it is played. Related works There are a number of digital works that BBB has created for the MSM universe: recordings, coloring books, and so on. We can't, and won't, include them here. Links Anything which we can't post here on the wiki, because it would abuse BBB's copyright policies, we also will not permit links to even if the items are actually hosted on other sites. Fan-made images, sounds, etc. Fan-made images are permitted in the wiki, but not in mainspace articles (the main articles of the wiki). They are, however, permitted in blogs, userpages and forums. What all fan-made images, sounds and videos of monsters and anything else around My Singing Monsters must do is meet specific fandom rules made by Big Blue Bubble, and they should be family-friendly to everyone and be non-damaging to Big Blue Bubble. Specifically: #No portrayal of violence #No sexual content #No substance abuse or drugs #No discrimination #Must not damage Big Blue Bubble or its products in any way #Must not show affiliation or association with Big Blue Bubble if they didn't give permission for you to do so #Anything else considered inappropriate to Big Blue Bubble or in general. Failure to follow these rules can get you blocked. Please use file names for these fan-made items that won't be easily confused for the "real" things. Also, be careful not to accidentally replace an existing file with your new one. (It is permitted to replace a file with a better one.)